


What Was Different About Stark?

by Caliras



Series: Civil War Gone Wrong [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Not A Fix-It, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/Caliras
Summary: Bucky's POV of Tony dying.





	What Was Different About Stark?

Bucky didn’t think he’d ever seen someone smile as they died, and he’d seen a lot of death. But there it was, unmistakable on Stark’s face. He probably wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was dying. Bucky sure wasn’t. He’d been so thrown off by his smile, he didn’t see anything wrong until Steve tried to move his hand. Stark made a small, panicked sound and pushed with everything he had left, which was not a lot. No one could be that weak and still survive. That’s when Steve began to panic. Releasing his hand, he looked around as if he could find someone who could help.

Of course, no one was there. And they’d left behind all electronics so they couldn’t be tracked. Nobody would come in time, and he saw that Steve was too afraid to touch Stark lest he make it worse. Steve’s eyes roved frantically over Stark, trying to find out what went wrong and if it was safe to move him. Then Bucky saw it. Steve couldn’t see it without moving Stark because it was right under his ribcage and Stark was braced against Steve’s chest. But there was a long line of jagged metal piercing his skin, and blood dibbled around it. The metal was keeping most of the blood in, but that didn’t stop all of it, or the damage it caused. But even then, from what Bucky could see, it shouldn’t kill someone this fast.

Then he saw blood stream out of his mouth and the pieces came together. The metal was bent in a way that it forced its way up into his ribcage. He couldn’t gain an idea of how much damage it caused, but as Stark gave a gurgling half-cough, he guessed it was bad. Bucky stepped forward slightly, uncertain of what to do. He still didn’t know who this man was, other than his name. All he knew was that he’d been attacked (and understandably so, Bucky knew what it was like to have the rug swept out from under his feet because someone had lied to him). And that Steve attacked back without hesitating. So he’d thought that they couldn’t have been anything more than acquaintances. But, watching them, he couldn’t help but to feel as if that was wrong. But if he was wrong and they were more than acquaintances, how did it come to be like this?

Bucky still didn’t know much about the modern world, but he didn’t think that things had changed so much that friends attacked each other without second thought. Hell, when he’d attacked Steve, he was barely hurt. Nothing the super serum couldn’t fix. So what was different about Stark? Stark’s arms started slowly dropping, trembling like leaves. He almost wanted to steady them, since he’d fought so hard for it. Perhaps as an apology to a dying man.

Just when he was about to step forward, he froze. Because Steve was trembling too, looking at Tony, whose eyes had slid shut, almost blankly but with so much sorrow that Bucky dared not step closer. Then it morphed into horror as the man hit the ground. Stark had stopped breathing. And so did Steve as his eyes caught on the metal. He must’ve come to the same conclusion Bucky did.

Then, in a broken voice, Bucky heard Steve speak, “Tony?”

The bunker remained silent.


End file.
